


[Podfic] The Detective, the Doctor, and the Doggy Door

by consulting_smartass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fingering, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, Kink Meme Prompt Fill, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Rimming, accidential bondage via getting conveniently stuck, food during intercourse, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Until Sherlock, it honestly hadn't really occurred to John to make use of his medical training in that way, but then again, until Sherlock, a lot of things hadn't occurred to John.</em> <br/> <em>Like the possibility that he would be rimming a mad genius while said genius was trapped in a too-small doggy door.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Detective, the Doctor, and the Doggy Door

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jinglebell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinglebell/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Detective, the Doctor, and the Doggy Door](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1582757) by [jinglebell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinglebell/pseuds/jinglebell). 



> This is the first of three short podfics in celebration of jinglebell's birthday. ♡♡♡

  
Length: 24:45

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/x1hjn75a9s62sqa/The+Detective%2C+the+Doctor%2C+and+the+Doggy+Door+by+jinglebell.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/m4golskec7jc45g/The+Detective%2C+the+Doctor%2C+and+the+Doggy+Door+by+jinglebell.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/the-detective-the-doctor-and-the-doggy-door-by-jinglebell))


End file.
